csofandomcom-20200223-history
Premium Decoder
Premium Decoder or Supreme Decoder is a type of Decoder available in Counter-Strike Online. Overview ; CSO This type of decoder guarantees the player a premium content from the Code Box. However, it comes with some limitations: *This type of decoder does not provide Mileage points (except Vietnam region). *The premium items obtained are in random duration (1-day ~ permanent). *The duration of items cannot be extended. ; CSN:Z Unlike CSO, the Premium Decoder is also sold with cash in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. It also has some different features, compared to the others. Each time a Supreme Decoder is used, there is a 85% chance to win any of the BALROG, SKULL, JANUS, Maverick series or Salamander, M32 MGL, AT4-CS, Leviathan, bearing a 70-days minimum duration each. For the remaining 15%, the supreme version features 'permanent '''arsenals, including the Black Dragon Cannon, Ripper, Gae Bolg, Blood Dripper and other Mileage Decoder rare items. Should the player receive a duplicate permanent weapon, 500 units of Duration Extender would be granted as a replacement. Featured Items South Korea= Avalanche.png|Avalanche Sfgun.png|Blaster Savery rifle icon.png|Savery Papin.png|Papin Crossbow gfx.png|Crossbow Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Gatling.png|Volcano Tempestsmg.png|Tempest Aerolis.png|Aeolis Cyclone.png|Cyclone Waterpistol.png|Lightning BIG-EYE Watergun gfx.png|Lightning SMG-1 Blockar gfx.png|Brick Piece V2 Umbrellagun.png|Lightning SG-1 F2000 gfx.png|F2000 M400 gfx.png|M200 Dragontail.png|Dragon Claw Musket.png|Divine Lock Firecracker gfx.png|Shooting Star Catapult.png|Wild Wing Oicw.png|OICW FG-Launcher.png|FG-Launcher M4a1scope icon.png|M4A1 Scope Deserteagleg.png|Desert Eagle Gold Usas12camo.png|USAS-12 Camo Thompsongold.png|Thompson Chicago Gold K1ase gfx.png|K1A Special Edition Ak47gold gfx.png|AK-47 Gold M1887gold gfx.png|M1887 Gold Sl8g.png|SL8 Gold M4a1gold.png|M4A1 Gold Lugerg.png|Luger P08 Gold Trg42g.png|TRG-42 White Gold Mp5g gfx.png|MP5 Gold Golden MG3.png|MG3 Gold Wa2000g.png|WA2000 Gold M79 gold.png|M79 Gold Hk23g.png|HK23E Gold Ksg12g gfx.png|KSG-12 Gold Stg44g.png|StG 44 Gold Dbarrelg.png|Double Barrel Gold M60e4g.png|M60E4 Gold KingCobraGold.png|King Cobra Gold MG36G.png|MG36 Gold M14ebrgold.png|M14 EBR Gold PKM gold edition.png|PKM Gold G11g.png|HK G11 Gold Dominic.png|Dominique Arin.png|Alin Isabelle.png|Isabelle Ringling.png|Lingling Gerrard icon.png|Gerard Davidblack icon.png|David Black File:Duration_extender.png|Duration Extender |-| CSN:Z= File:Skull2.png|SKULL-2 File:Cartreds.png|Lightning Bazzi-1 File:Cartblues.png|Lightning Dao-1 File:Bloodlust.png|Blood Dripper File:Speargun.png|Gáe Bolg File:Chainsaw.png|Ripper File:Cannon.png|Black Dragon Cannon Aerolis.png|Aeolis Avalanche.png|Avalanche Sfgun.png|Blaster Savery rifle icon.png|Savery Papin.png|Papin Crossbow gfx.png|Crossbow Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Gatling.png|Volcano Tempestsmg.png|Tempest Aerolis.png|Aeolis Cyclone.png|Cyclone Waterpistol.png|Lightning BIG-EYE Watergun gfx.png|Lightning SMG-1 Blockar gfx.png|Brick Piece V2 Umbrellagun.png|Lightning SG-1 F2000 gfx.png|F2000 M400 gfx.png|M200 Dragontail.png|Dragon Claw Musket.png|Divine Lock Firecracker gfx.png|Shooting Star Catapult.png|Wild Wing Oicw.png|OICW FG-Launcher.png|FG-Launcher M4a1scope icon.png|M4A1 Scope Deserteagleg.png|Desert Eagle Gold Usas12camo.png|USAS-12 Camo Thompsongold.png|Thompson Chicago Gold K1ase gfx.png|K1A Special Edition Ak47gold gfx.png|AK-47 Gold M1887gold gfx.png|M1887 Gold Sl8g.png|SL8 Gold M4a1gold.png|M4A1 Gold Lugerg.png|Luger P08 Gold Trg42g.png|TRG-42 White Gold Mp5g gfx.png|MP5 Gold Golden MG3.png|MG3 Gold Wa2000g.png|WA2000 Gold M79 gold.png|M79 Gold Hk23g.png|HK23E Gold Ksg12g gfx.png|KSG-12 Gold Stg44g.png|StG 44 Gold Dbarrelg.png|Double Barrel Gold M60e4g.png|M60E4 Gold KingCobraGold.png|King Cobra Gold MG36G.png|MG36 Gold M14ebrgold.png|M14 EBR Gold PKM gold edition.png|PKM Gold G11g.png|HK G11 Gold Dominic.png|Dominique Arin.png|Alin Isabelle.png|Isabelle Ringling.png|Lingling Gerrard icon.png|Gerard Davidblack icon.png|David Black Skull1.png|SKULL-1 Skull3.png|SKULL-3 Skull4.png|SKULL-4 Skull5.png|SKULL-5 SK6_Buypic.png|SKULL-6 M249ex_gfx.png|SKULL-7 Skull8.png|SKULL-8 Skullaxe gfx.png|SKULL-9 Skul 11 copy.png|SKULL-11 Balrog1.png|BALROG-I Balrog3.png|BALROG-III Balrog5.png|BALROG-V Balrog7.png|BALROG-VII Balrog9.png|BALROG-IX BalrogXI.png|BALROG-XI Janus1.png|JANUS-1 Janus3.png|JANUS-3 Janus-5.png|JANUS-5 JANUS7_icon.png|JANUS-7 janus9.png|JANUS-9 Janus11.png|JANUS-11 M1887 maverick.png|M1887 Maverick Galil maverick.png|Galil Maverick Maverick m60e4.png|M60E4 Maverick Maverick spas12.png|SPAS-12 Maverick AT4CS.png|AT4-CS M32.png|M32 MGL Salamander.png|Salamander Watercannon.png|Leviathan Duration_extender.png|Duration Extender |-| Vietnam= File:Bloodlust.png|Blood Dripper File:Speargun.png|Gáe Bolg Chainsaw.png|Ripper Cannon.png|Black Dragon Cannon Horsegun.png|MP7A1 Unicorn Blockas.png|Brick Piece M777 Drill.png|Drill Gun Avalanche.png|Avalanche MP5_Tiger.png|MP5 Tiger Guitar.png|Lightning AR-1 Sfgun.png|Blaster Savery_rifle_icon.png|Savery Papin.png|Papin Cyclone.png|Cyclone Dragonsword.png|Green Dragon Blade Crossbow gfx.png|Crossbow Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Gatling.png|Volcano Tempestsmg.png|Tempest Aerolis.png|Aeolis Waterpistol.png|Lightning BIG-EYE Watergun gfx.png|Lightning SMG-1 Umbrellagun.png|Lightning SG-1 F2000 gfx.png|F2000 M400 gfx.png|M200 Dragontail.png|Dragon Claw Musket.png|Divine Lock Firecracker gfx.png|Shooting Star Catapult.png|Wild Wing Oicw.png|OICW FG-Launcher.png|FG-Launcher M4a1scope icon.png|M4A1 Scope Deserteagleg.png|Desert Eagle Gold Usas12camo.png|USAS-12 Camo Thompsongold.png|Thompson Chicago Gold K1ase gfx.png|K1A Special Edition Ak47gold gfx.png|AK-47 Gold M1887gold gfx.png|M1887 Gold Sl8g.png|SL8 Gold M4a1gold.png|M4A1 Gold Lugerg.png|Luger P08 Gold Trg42g.png|TRG-42 White Gold Mp5g gfx.png|MP5 Gold Golden MG3.png|MG3 Gold Wa2000g.png|WA2000 Gold M79 gold.png|M79 Gold Hk23g.png|HK23E Gold Ksg12g gfx.png|KSG-12 Gold Stg44g.png|StG 44 Gold Dbarrelg.png|Double Barrel Gold M60e4g.png|M60E4 Gold KingCobraGold.png|King Cobra Gold MG36G.png|MG36 Gold M14ebrgold.png|M14 EBR Gold PKM gold edition.png|PKM Gold G11g.png|HK G11 Gold Isabelle.png|Isabelle Ringling.png|Lingling Arin.png|Alin Dominic.png|Dominique Coscathead.png|Cat Ears Coscatback.png|Cat Tuna Coscatpelvis.png|Cat Tail Pig_ear.png|Pig Ears Pig_fork.png|Pig Fork Pig_tail.png|Pig Tail 6940049224801203943.png|Panda Ears 6940049224801203941.png|Panda Doll 6940049224801203942.png|Panda Tail Sqear.png|Squirrel Ears Acornback.png|Squirrel Acorn Sqtail.png|Squirrel Tail Costume_mask.png|Golden Mask Costume_shield.png|Golden Shield Cosgentlehead.png|Gentleman Mustache Cosgentleback.png|Gentleman Stick Cosgentlepelvis.png|Gentleman Hand Clock Superhero_head.png|Superhero Helmet Superhero_back.png|Superhero Backpack Jenniferspray.png|Jennifer Spray Natashaspray.png|Natasha Spray Choijiyoon_spray.png|Choi Ji Yoon Spray Ritsuka_spray.png|Ritsuka Spray Crissspray.png|Criss Spray Yurispray.png|Yuri Spray MeiSpray.png|May Spray EricaSpray.png|Erika Spray Sdchoijiyoonspray.png|SD Choi Ji Yoon Spray Sdritsukaspray.png|SD Ritsuka Spray Sdjenniferspray.png|SD Jennifer Spray Sdnatashaspray.png|SD Natasha Spray Sdcrissspray.png|SD Criss Spray Sdyurispray.png|SD Yuri Spray Sdhvyzbspray01.png|SD Heavy Zombie Spray Sdlgtzbspray01.png|SD Light Zombie Spray Sdpczbspray02.png|SD Host Psycho Zombie Spray Sdpczbspray01.png|SD Origin Psycho Zombie Spray File:Duration_extender.png|Duration Extender Gallery File:Pdecoder.png|In-game icon (CSN:Z version) File:Zomreworktwhk2.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Premiumdecoderchinaposter.png|China poster INDOPREMDECO.png|Indonesia poster supreme.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:2_2.jpg|Ditto 2015_0828_1809_14_0.jpg|In-game screenshot File:CSO 'Confirmation Decoder' Type (One Click One Gold) File:20 seconds with Premium Confirmation Decoder File:Spamming '10 Premium Decoders' continously File:Decoding 100 Premium Supreme Decoders in Counter-Strike Online Trivia *This is the only type of Decoder that provides premium items in duration so far in ''Counter-Strike Online. Category:Items Category:Cash item